Dragons
by Nebula Umbra
Summary: Es geht in erster linie um Aju und ihre verbindung zu Schwarz und Weiß


Dragons  
  
England, London   
  
Stadtteil Westminster, Vauxhall Bridge Road, Ecke Victoria Street  
  
Haus der Familie Shadow, 22.00Uhr, 15.2.2006  
  
Durch die grade geöffnete Tür trat ein schwarzrothaariges Mädchen. „Mum, Dad ich bin wieder da."  
  
AJU' S POV  
  
Ich bin Aju Shadow, 17 Jahre und nicht so gewöhnlich wie ich scheine.   
  
Ich habe schwarze Haare mit roten Strähnen, bin 1,70m groß, hab dunkelviolette Augen, bleiche Haut und bin sehr dünn.   
  
Aber das sind nur Äußerlichkeiten.   
  
Meine Geschwister und ich sind beim Geheimdienst der Britischen Krone.   
  
Außerdem gehört meine Familie zu den reichsten der Welt.   
  
AJU' S POV ENDE  
  
In der Luft hing ein süßlich metallischer Geruch wie „…Blut." Das Wort kam nur geflüstert.   
  
Als sie sich dem Wohnzimmer näherte würde der Geruch unerträglich.   
  
Sie bog um die Ecke und …schrie. „Neeeeiiiiiinnnnn!!!!"   
  
Eine Halbestunde später  
  
Vor dem Gebäude standen mehrere Polizeiautos, ein Krankenwagen und ein Leichenwagen.  
  
Im Haus selber herrschte Chaos. Mehrere Polizisten durchsuchten das Haus, die Spurensicherung tat ihren Job,   
  
die Leichen des Ehepaares Shadow waren gerade weggebracht worden. In der Küche kümmerten sich zwei Sanitäter um Aju.   
  
Diese stand immer noch unter Schock. Jánne ihre rothaarige Schwester stand neben ihr.  
  
AJU' S POV  
  
Sie sind Tot, ermordet. Oh Gott. Warum? Mama, Papa, wer war das nur?  
  
AJU' S POV ENDE  
  
„Aju?" Flüsterte Jánne. „Hn?" war die einzige Antwort. „Wir werden die Mörder Finden. Das Verspreche ich."   
  
19.02.2006  
  
Ihre Eltern waren beerdigt und alle Formalitäten geklärt. Jetzt saß Aju im Flugzeug nach Tokio. Der Grund dafür?   
  
Der letzte Wille ihrer Eltern.  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*  
  
Vor den Schwestern saß der Notar. „Nun einer der letzen Willen ihrer Eltern war das Aju zu einem guten Freund gebracht werden würde.   
  
Mr. Crawford ist ihr Pate und ihr gesetzlicher Vormund. Sie werden zu ihm nach Tokio ziehen.   
  
Außerdem werden sie an ihrem 18. Geburtstag die Firmenleitung übernehmen"  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK ENDE~*~*~*  
  
~und jetzt fliege ich nach Tokio, super. Na ja vielleicht treffe ich Elyon~  
  
AJU' S POV  
  
Elyon Edwards ist meine beste Freundin und Tochter der Britischen Botschafters Sir Shaw Edwards.  
  
Letzten Monat wurde er in die Botschaft nach Tokio versetzt.  
  
  
  
AJU' S POV ENDE  
  
Aju hatte eine Akte auf dem Schoß.  
  
Schwarz   
  
Mastermind ~hoffentlich wird er seinem Code- Namen gerecht~  
  
Staatlicher Name: Schuldig  
  
Herkunftsland: Deutschland  
  
Alter: 22 Jahre  
  
Größe: 1.85m  
  
Waffe: Beretta  
  
Hobbies: Mit Brad rumhängen  
  
Das mag er: Gefühle anderer manipulieren  
  
Das hasst er: seine Pläne ruinieren  
  
Kämpft gegen: Yohji   
  
Summary:  
  
Kann Menschen durch Telepathie kontrollieren und beherrscht Teleports.   
  
Des Weiteren scheint er alle Geheimnisse von Weiß zu kennen und er liebt es seine Gegner mit den eigenen Gefühlen zu bekämpfen.   
  
Prodigy   
  
Staatlicher Name: Nagi Naoe  
  
Herkunftsland: Japan  
  
Alter: 15 Jahre  
  
Größe: 1.60m  
  
Waffe: Telekinetische Fähigkeiten  
  
Hobbies: Mit anderen Schwarz Mitgliedern rumhängen  
  
Das mag er: andere beschützen  
  
Das hasst er: Wenn Leute sich nicht um ihren Job kümmern  
  
Kämpft gegen: Omi  
  
Summary:  
  
Er ist in der Lage, psychokinetische Kräfte zu manipulieren. Nagi ist der Jüngste und wird daher oft als naiv bezeichnet,   
  
obwohl er am grausamsten Vorgeht. Man sagt, er lebt nur für Rache an der Welt.   
  
Vergangenheit:  
  
Nagi wurde früh in seiner Kindheit verstoßen und war einige Zeit lang ein 'Straßenkind'. Niemand der anderen Kinder mochte ihn,   
  
weil er 'anders' war und unheimliche Fähigkeiten besaß. Er hasst die Welt, weil sie ihm sozusagen seine Kindheit   
  
durch diese Fähigkeiten nahm.  
  
Berserker  
  
Staatlicher Name: Farfarello (Jay)  
  
Herkunftsland: Irland  
  
Alter: 20 Jahre  
  
Größe: 1.80m  
  
Waffe: Degen, Dolche  
  
Hobbies: Selbstverstümmelung  
  
Das mag er: Messer, scharfe Objekte  
  
Das hasst er: Gott  
  
Kämpft gegen: Ken  
  
Summary:  
  
Er liebt Messer und ist nicht in der Lage Schmerzen zu empfinden. Daher fügt er sich auch ständig neue Narben zu.   
  
Sein Wesen ist eher ruhig, fast flegmatisch. Wird er allerdings provoziert, tötet er jeden im Umkreis.  
  
Vergangenheit:  
  
Als Teenager brachte er seine Adoptiv-Eltern und deren Tochter um, als er erfuhr,   
  
dass er der Sohn einer Nonne (gleichzeitig auch seine Lehrerin) sei.   
  
So verlor er seinen ganzen Glauben an Gott und das Gute. Die Nonne nahm ihn bei sich auf und erzählte der Polizei,   
  
Einbrecher hätten seine Familie umgebracht. Mit der Zeit kam er um den Verstand und gab Gott die Schuld am Tot seiner Eltern.  
  
Oracle   
  
Staatlicher Name: Brad Crawford ~Super mein Vormund ist ein Killer~  
  
Herkunftsland: USA  
  
Alter: 27 Jahre  
  
Größe: 1.95m  
  
Waffe: Fäuste  
  
Hobbies: Andere manipulieren  
  
Das mag er: Dinge richtig machen, Geld  
  
Das hasst er: Schwache  
  
Kämpft gegen: Aya  
  
Summary:  
  
Er kann die Bewegungen seines Gegners voraussehen und macht es ihm somit fast unmöglich Anzugreifen.   
  
Skrupellos und ohne Mitleid, tötet er jeden, den er für Unnütz hält. Brad ist zudem der persönliche Bodyguard von Reiji Takatori.   
  
Als Mitglied von Schwarz erhält er die Aufträge von 'ß'.  
  
Weiß  
  
Aya Fujimiya   
  
Staatlicher Name: Ran Fujimiya  
  
Code Name: Abyssinian  
  
Alter: 20 Jahre  
  
Größe: 1.78m  
  
Blutgruppe: A  
  
Geburtsdatum: 04.07.  
  
Waffe: Katana  
  
Lieblingsblume: Rose  
  
Hobbies: lesen, schreiben  
  
Das mag er: Aya- chan  
  
Das hasst er: Politiker  
  
Damit hat er Probleme: Eis essen  
  
Besitzt: weißen Porsche  
  
Charakter:  
  
Aya ist kühl und zeigt nie Gefühle. Seine Aufträge erledigt er ohne "wenn" und "aber" und scheint auch so nie nach dem Grund zu fragen.   
  
Für die Anderen ist er sehr geheimnisvoll, da er manchmal einfach verschwindet... Zudem ist er der stille Anführer der Jungs.   
  
Auch wenn er so tut, als ob ihm die Jungs egal wären, so ist es ihm dennoch sehr wichtig, wie es den Anderen geht.  
  
Vergangenheit:  
  
Vergangenheit:  
  
Ran arbeitete bevor er zu Weiß kam, als Kellner in einem Restaurant. Er genoss sein Leben als Jugendlicher und das Geschäft seiner   
  
Eltern lief gut. Allerdings schloss sein Vater mit einer Tochterfirma von 'ß' einige kuriose Geschäfte ab und als die Sache plötzlich   
  
aufzufliegen drohte, musste die Familie Fujimiya beseitigt werden. Allerdings wussten Ran und seine   
  
jüngere Schwester Aya nichts von ihren Vaters Geschäften und wurden gnadenlos mit hineingezogen.   
  
Ran' s Eltern kamen bei einem Attentat von Reijis Handlangern um, Aya fiel ins Koma und nur Ran blieb unversehrt.   
  
Um die Krankenhausrechnung von Aya bezahlen zu können arbeitete er zuerst als Auftragskiller und kam dann später zu Weiß   
  
Er war mit seiner Schwester auf einem Fest, bei dem er ihr die langen Ohrringe zum Gebursttag kaufte   
  
-von denen er jetzt selbst einen trägt; kommt mit ihr nach Hause, sie läuft vorn weg und schreit plötzlich, Eltern tot, Gasexplosion,   
  
Ran bemerkt es rechtzeitig und lotzt seine Schwester raus, wird dabei von Schutt eingeklemmt,   
  
Schwester steht auf Straße und wird überfahren,   
  
während Ran zusehen muss, er erkennt Takatori in dem Auto und schwört Rache, weil Takatori auch noch seiner Familie sein korrupten   
  
Geschäfte angehängt hat.  
  
Ken Hidaka  
  
Staatlicher Name: Ken Hidaka  
  
Code Name: Siberian  
  
Alter: 19 Jahre  
  
Größe: 1.75m  
  
Blutgruppe: B  
  
Geburtsdatum: 23.12.  
  
Waffe: Tigerkrallen  
  
Lieblingsblume: Enzian ~Blau, blau, blau blüht der Enzian [1]~ dachte sie Grinsend.  
  
Hobbies: Fußball  
  
Das mag er: Kinder, Fußball  
  
Das hasst er: Lügner  
  
Damit hat er Probleme: Lügner genannt zu werden  
  
Besitzt: Kawasaki GPX  
  
Charakter:  
  
Ken ist ziemlich naiv und hitzköpfig, dadurch hat er manchmal Probleme mit seinen Aufgaben bei 'Weiss',   
  
da er es nicht schafft seine Gefühle dabei zu unterdrücken. Dennoch besitzt er einen hohen Gerechtigkeitssinn.   
  
Mit seiner Arbeit als 'Assasin' versucht er einen Teil seiner Seele selbst zu reinigen, um ständigen Selbstvorwürfen zu entgehen.  
  
In jeder Sache sieht er etwas Gutes und weiss wofür er sich einsetzt.  
  
Vergangenheit:  
  
Bevor Ken zu 'Weiß' kam, spielte er als Torwart in der J-League. Er war einer der besten seiner Klasse und daher sehr beliebt.   
  
Doch sein Freund mixte ihm in einem Getränk Drogen und somit verlor Kens Mannschaft das Spiel.   
  
Danach wurde er wegen Drogenmissbrauch aus dem Team geworfen und verkam immer mehr.   
  
Als er danach auch noch beinahe in einem brennenden Warenhaus gestorben wäre, fing er bei 'Weiß' an.   
  
Um Leuten zu helfen, denen auch Unrecht angetan wurde und um Perser vielleicht in irgendeiner Art zu danken,   
  
denn es waren seine Leute die ihn damals retteten.  
  
Omi Tsukiyono   
  
Staatlicher Name: Mamoru Takatori  
  
Code Name: Bombay  
  
Alter: 17 Jahre  
  
Größe: 1.63m  
  
Blutgruppe:0  
  
Geburtsdatum: 29.02.  
  
Waffe: Armbrust, Pfeil & Bogen, Darrt Pfeile  
  
Lieblingsblume: Freesien  
  
Hobbies: Internet  
  
Das mag er: Ältere/Erwachsene  
  
Das hasst er: dumme Erwachsene  
  
Damit hat er Probleme: Sellerie  
  
Besitzt: blaues Motorrad  
  
Charakter:  
  
Omi ist ziemlich kindlich und hat ein sehr weiches Herz. Er ist immer für die anderen da und sehr hilfsbereit.   
  
Man nennt ihn deshalb auch den 'Kopf' von Weiß, da er auch sehr clever ist. Obwohl er sehr durch seine Amnesie leidet und depressiv wird,   
  
lässt er sich vor den andern nichts anmerken.  
  
Vergangenheit:  
  
Omis wirklicher Name ist Mamoru Takatori. Er ist der uneheliche Sohn von Perser. Leider kann er sich an all das nicht mehr erinnern.   
  
Er ist der jüngste von 3 Söhnen von Kikuno Takatori, der Ehefrau von Reiji. Daher dachten auch alle, dass Mamoru der Sohn von Reiji sei.   
  
Selbst Perser erfährt erst als es mit seinem Leben zu Ende geht, dass Omi sein Sohn ist.  
  
Yohji Kudoh   
  
Staatlicher Name: Yohji Kudoh  
  
Code Name: Balinese  
  
Alter: 22 Jahre  
  
Größe: 1.82m  
  
Blutgruppe: AB  
  
Geburtsdatum: 03.03.  
  
Waffe: G-Shock, Draht  
  
Lieblingsblume: Cattleya  
  
Hobbies: Frauen anmachen  
  
Das mag er: Frauen  
  
Das hasst er: Männer die Frauen verletzen   
  
Damit hat er Probleme: Schreibt seinen Namen auf die Unterwäsche  
  
Besitzt: Hot Road  
  
Charakter:  
  
Yohji ist ein echter Playboy und der Meinung, dass ihm keine Frau widerstehen kann.   
  
Er drängelt sich in jede Angelegenheit und versucht jedem in Sachen Liebe Ratschläge zu geben.   
  
Wie ein grosser Bruder verhält er sich den Jungs gegenüber und ist immer auf ihre Psyche bedacht, er behandelt sie wie seine Familie.  
  
Vergangenheit:  
  
Yohji arbeitete als Privat Detektiv mit seiner Partnerin Askua Murase. Sie klärten viele Fälle,   
  
doch als sie sich in einem besonderen Auftrag, ein Mädchen aus dem Bordell zu holen, zu weit wagten, kam Asuka ums Leben.  
  
Esszet ~Hört sich an wie diese Schokoschnitten [2]~ *grins*  
  
Es handelt sich um 2 Männer und eine Frau, um die 60, die mit einer okkulten Sekte die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollen.   
  
Alle 3 besitzen mächtige Telekinetische Kräfte. Sie halten Ran' s Schwester Aya für den Schlüssel ewiger Jugend.   
  
Familie Takatori  
  
Diese Familie ist sehr reich und Einflussreich. Die Mitglieder versuchen in jeder Sache nur Nutzen für sich zu finden und gehen sehr   
  
skrupellos miteinander um. Einige von ihnen sind Drahtzieher in Gesetzeslosen Organisationen.  
  
Reji Takatori  
  
Er ist ein mächtiger und einflussreicher Mann, aufgrund seines Geldes. Er hat viele Verbrechen begangen, die nie ans Licht kommen.   
  
Unter anderem ist er für den Tod von Ran' s Eltern und das Koma Aya' s verantwortlich,   
  
für den Selbstmord seiner Ehefrau und für Omis schreckliche Kindheit.   
  
Seine Bodyguards: Schwarz ~AHHHHHHHHH~  
  
Kikuno Takatori  
  
In Wirklichkeit liebte sie Shuuichi, wurde aber gezwungen Reiji zu heiraten. Reiji wusste von der heimlichen Beziehung seiner   
  
Frau und seines Bruders und konnte es nicht aushalten, da Kiku ihn nicht liebte. Nachdem sie Mamoru verloren hatte und untröstlich war,   
  
brachte Reiji sie zum Selbstmord.  
  
Kritiker   
  
Perser/ Shuichi Takatori, 46 Jahre  
  
Ein sehr uneinsichtiger Mann. Die Gründe für sein Handeln, hält er stets zurück. Nicht einmal seine Sekretärinnen wissen viel über ihn.   
  
Weiß selbst, erscheint er nur verschleiert auf einem Tape. Das Tape wird den Jungs von Manx/Birman überbracht.   
  
Manx/ Hanae Kitada  
  
Sie ist eine der Sekretärinnen, von Perser, die mit Weiss in Verbindung steht. Manx hat immer einige zusätzliche Informationen für die   
  
Jungs und ist eine Art Kontakt Person für sie.   
  
Birman/ Kyoko Takaoka  
  
Sie ist eine weitere Sekretärin und steht direkt unter Manx.   
  
Zu selben Zeit  
  
Japan, Tokio, Stadtteil Shinjuku, Schwarz Hauptquartier  
  
„NAGI, SCHULDIG, FARFARELLO" die gerufenen fanden sich mehr oder weniger schnell bei ihrem Leader ein.   
  
Als die drei sich gesetzt hatten sprach er weiter. „Ab heute Abend wird hier eine weitere Person zu uns kommen.   
  
Ich bin ihr Vormund…" doch da wurde er von Nagi unterbrochen.   
  
„Heißt das ich krieg so was wie ne Schwester oder einen Bruder??" der 15 Jährige war entsetzt. Jetzt mischte sich auch Schuldig ein.   
  
„Aber das geht doch nicht, was willst du den sagen was wir Arbeiten." „Darf ich ausreden? Danke."   
  
Crawford war ungehalten über die Unterbrechung. „Ihr Name ist Aju Shadow, 17 Jahre. Sie wurde genaustens über uns Informiert.   
  
Wir werden sie heute Abend am Flughafen erwarten. Außerdem ziehen wir um." Jetzt waren alle drei entsetzt.   
  
Mit der Begründung dass sie ja noch packen müssten schmiss er sie aus seinem Büro.  
  
[1] Kennt ihr das Lied von Heino. Das heißt so. *smile*  
  
[2] Ich meine diese Schokoplatten die man statt Nutela manchmal nimmt. 


End file.
